Run with the wind
by cherryredblossom
Summary: Sakura has had enough. s She feels hollow just staying at the place where Sasuke grew up and not doing anything so she runs away and is found by two Akatsuki members. Itachixsakura and no i dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

When I'm gone.

Running. That's all she could do run, run and never ever, ever, ever look back. Her breath was coming in short wheezes and she had a stitch in her side but she didn't stop. She hadn't stopped running for 5 hours.

_Flash back_

_The wind blew through the trees as Sakura stood alone her short pink hair blowing and whispered her final good byes to the village that she had once called home._

"_I will miss you all so much, but my heart hurts just being at the place that Sasuke once lived and knowing that he doesn't care for me."_

_Their was nobody to hear her though and she was to leave without ever talking to them again but she didn't care anymore since Sasuke had left the village and gone to Orochimaru she had felt hollow and alone._

_She decided that if she was to be free of this curse then she would need to free herself of all things that made her think of her old life, her life with Uchiha Sasuke._

_She was running away. Never to return to the place she now had grown to hate._

It started to rain. She decided to stop and make camp for the night. She put up her tent and lit a fire. She was warming her hands when she felt a chakra presence nearby.

She moved her hand to the weapon pouch on her leg and moved so that her back was against a tree.

"Itachi look what we have here." A voice called and a split second later a man with blue skin landed in front of Sakura and began to play with her pink locks.

The man was wearing a black clock with red clouds on it symbolising that he was a member of the Akatsuki Sakura recognised him as Kisame

"Oh shit." Sakura moaned as another figure landed beside the first one.

"Kisame what are you doing?" the second man called Itachi asked amused.

"What does it look like?" Kisame snorted then he added to Sakura "hey kunoichi do you dye your hair or is it naturally pink?"

She couldn't help it, maybe running all day had got to her. She burst out laughing. The thought of an Akatsuki member asking her if she dyed her hair had made her hysterical she was laughing and couldn't stop Kisame let go of her hair and backed away to where Itachi was standing saying "what's wrong with her?"

The usually stoic Uchiha looked just as confused and shrugged his shoulders as they watched the pink haired girl in front of them leaning on the tree to keep herself upright. The sound of her laughter they both admitted to themselves was beautiful. She fell onto the floor clutching her stomach still giggling.

"Oh my god hahaha I-I-I've gone mad hahaha." The kunoichi gasped holding into her side.

"huh?" the two Akatsuki members looked at each other completely confused.

"Hahaha completely insane!" she said then stopped laughing and added as an after thought "Well ether that or an Akatsuki member just asked me if I dyed my hair, and well that's not very likely, so only one option left I've finally cracked hahaha!" and with that she fell unconscious.

"Urm……WHAT THE HELL?!" Kisame looked at Itachi and sighed "what just happened?" . the Uchiha just looked amused.

"Judging by her lack of chakra I would say she just fainted from exhaustion and the…well I suppose you could call it a 'mental breakdown' was also caused by her fatigue.

"So...what should we do with her." the two Akatsuki members looked at each other and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**"inner sakura"**

_thoughts_

"talking"

* * *

Itachi's point of view:

He knew it from the moment he sensed her chakra in the forest. Haruno Sakura, apprentice of a sannin, right hand woman of the hokage (shizune being the left hand woman), the most prized medic in the village of Konoha, and the most powerful in the whole world had fallen straight into his hands. And by the exhaustion of her chakra she was nearly unconscious. The opportunity was too good to miss and, with a nod to Kisame they were off.

Now she was laying on his bed and, for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her pink hair fell across her eyes which, when open, were a vivid jade green colour and so full of life. The urge to brush her hair out of her eyes came over him but he suppressed it and instead his thoughts went to the fact that with her medical talent he could finally get his sight back for, although he could see, he had slowly been going blind since he was 15 and now at the age of 20 he could barely make-out the shadows that were falling across her pale face coursed by her long eyelashes.

He stood up and left the room heading towards the bathroom, there was an on suit in his room but he felt like using a different bathroom in case the girl woke up.

* * *

_Sakura's dream:_

_The wind blew through Konoha as Sakura stood looking down on the village it swept her hair in front of her eyes. She carelessly brushed it out of her face so she could see. The scene below her was one of serenity and peace. Everything was just as she left it in real life. The only difference being that in her dream she and Naruto were eating Raman in front of her. He seemed so happy, just watching him made her sad._

_After a while of watching them talking and eating, in Naruto's case both at the same time, she felt a tug bringing her back to consciousness._

* * *

Sakura's point of view

As the dream faded Sakura started to wake up and, without opening her eyes, felt the sun hitting her body keeping it warm and making her feel sleepy. Even though she had only just woken up she had the urge to go back to sleep but felt that would be a bad idea as she remembered what had happen before she lost consciousness.

"**The Akatsuki! Sakura-chan where are we?"**

"_I don't know inner but I hope that wherever we are it's not with them."_

* * *

Jade eyes flickered open to reveal that she was in a large room the walls were painted red with black designs on. From where she lay on the bed she could see a wardrobe, a mirror, a desk with a chair next to it, a fireplace with two armchairs in front of it and, two doors.

She was about to sit up when she herd a masculine voice from right beside her.

"So, you are finally awake, humph." She sat bolt upright and turned to her right. There sitting in a chair with, she had to admit, a very sexy smirk on his face was….

"Did I scare you Sakura-san? My name's Deidara. Humph."

She filled her lungs with air and then screamed, or she would have done if at that precise moment the door had not opened. In walked the Uchiha Prodigy, Practically naked. Practically as in he was only wearing a towel round his waist. And he was wet. She couldn't stop herself as she looked him up and down taking in his abs and watching the water drip slowly from his wet hair which she had to admit looked just as sexy down and wet as it did up and dry.

"Hello Sakura-san it's good to see than you're finally awake. You've been out for three days, Deidara-san was starting to get worried." He said with a smirk in Deidara's direction.

"I wasn't worried humph I was just wondering when she'd wake up is all." Deidara said giving Itachi an evil look.

"Hn."

Then he turned to her and said "Sakura-san, leader-sama has been told of us capturing you and has decided to offer you a place in Akatsuki. If you agree then you will be partnered with Deidara-san until your training is complete then you will become the Akatsuki's medic Nin and will join my and Kisame's team. If, however, you refuse you shall be tortured and then killed. What is your decision?"

"May I have time to think about it Uchiha-san?" she asked while ignoring her inners complaint about calling him Uchiha-san.

"Yes, you will have one hour to decide and then I will take you to leader-sama. In the mean time Deidara-san will show you around the base." And with that said he left.

Sakura turned to the man next to her. Now she had chance to look at him she noticed than he looked a lot like her best friend and rival Yamasaki Ino. He had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a side fringe covering his right (is it his right or left I can't remember) eye.

He was quite handsome she noticed and started to daydream. Deidara put his face close to hers and said "Sakura-san are you ok? Humph." Sakura finished arguing with her inner about how good-looking he was and blushed as she realised how close he was.

"Y-y-yes Deidara-san I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Good. It looked like you were zoning out on me then. Oh and by the way seeing as how your now my apprentice you can call me either Deidara-sama" Sakura pulled a face and Deidara laughed at her reaction to his words. "Or Deidara-kun." He smirked and added "don't worry Sakura-chan I'm only joking with you. Humph."

"You should have seen the look on your face! Humph." And with that he rose from his seat and started towards the door.

"You coming? Humph. I'll show you around the base. Humph."

* * *

Sooo what do ya think?? Sorry it took me so long to update we had loooads of exams n stuff on at school so I didn't have the time.

Yes this is an Itachi x Sakura fanfic not at Deidara x Sakura fanfic. REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A HUGGGG!! Woot!

I need a second pairing but I don't know who to use its got to be Sakura x someone but you can pick who someone is! Just tell me your fave pairings.

I was hyper when I wrote this so sorry if it doesn't make sense.

thanks to anyone who reviews

cherryredblossom xxxx

thanks for the reviews Cherry-Hime-chan and j


End file.
